


Punch Drunk Love

by StarryNightEscape



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fights, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, House Party, Love Confessions, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Party, Party Games, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNightEscape/pseuds/StarryNightEscape
Summary: Frenemies Rey and Ben are at a semester end house party when Rey hears a pretentious asshole call Ben "Elephant Ears" and "Dumbo".It deeply ticks off tipsy Rey prompting her to grab the guy's vest and yell, "No one gets to insult my Dumbo but me!".Ben : *awed and amused*.Rey : *Protective Mode - Begin*
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Punch Drunk Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashisfriendly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/gifts).



> Hi all, this is my first Reylo fic. I have never written a fic before but I hope you enjoy this silly fic which is based on my own prompt inspired by Twitter's @endmebensolo 's tweet.
> 
> Link to prompt : https://twitter.com/bokjooisbae/status/1335477211747340289 
> 
> Let me know if I should add more tags, thanks!

“Poe, tonight is supposed to be BYOB. If the girls want to mix their drinks, let them do that on their own. Don’t succumb to their honeyed words just so you can have them flock around you!”

Ben chided Poe for even entertaining the idea of preparing his notorious hawaiin punch, which the latter calls it a Hunch Punch.

“What’s that about mixing drinks?”, Rey cheerfully piped in.

Ben turns around to find Rey looking at them expectantly, dressed in a pink tank top paired with black and red floral skirt. He wants to tell her that she looks enchanting but decides to bite his tongue instead.

“Good evening Miss Johnson, I see you decided to grace us with your delightful presence this fine evening. Welcome to my lovely abode.”, Ben ended his greeting with a courteous bow.

Rey rolled her eyes, “Quit your faux pleasantries Solo, I came here with Rose only because we can have uninterrupted fun considering how isolated this villa is. Speaking of which, how did you convince your dad to let you have this place for the night?”.

“You underestimate my charming ways, Johnson. I triumph with my persuasion.”

Rey didn’t need to know that Ben and Han made a pact about Han covering up Ben’s shenanigans from Leia in return for Ben’s silence on Han’s poker night. The Solo men are quite an impish duo.

It was just then when Poe decided to cut in, “You both can continue with your _passive flirtation_ later on but let's get back to the task at hand.” 

Rey threw daggers with her eyes at Poe. “I am not flirting.”, she hissed. “Mockery is our chosen form of banter, Poe. You’re well aware of that!” Rey stressed.

“If you say so. Right Ben, buddy…”, Poe trailed off hesitantly. 

Ben shrugged. “I mean I never chose it.” He looked Rey in the eye and said, “As a matter of fact, you were the one who decided to make snide comments about my cross examination questions when we were grouped for mock trial. I have been giving it back to you ever since.” 

Rey pouted at that and said a single “Oh”.

“Anyway.”, Poe clapped his hands together. “I am about to do the guests some favor and make them something exquisite as per the ladies’ request. It's called a Hunch Punch and you’re going to appreciate the outcome of my free service.”

“I highly doubt that. There will be a riot if the horde of college kids consume your devil’s potion.”

Ben tried to caution Poe but he was undeterred and went on to declare to the crowd that he’d be making the Hunch Punch in the kitchen.

The young students roared into excitement and put off Ben even more. There was no stopping Poe at this point.

**~.~.~**

Most batchmates of Ben were already in the Organa Villa by the time Poe announced his plan. Many followed him into the kitchen where he put on a show of his rudimentary mixology skills. He poured 3 bottles of some kind of transparent spirit into a humongous jar water dispenser. 

“I'm going to marinate these fruits into this hell juice because that's what it is. The devil won’t even drink that, too strong.”

Poe exclaimed with his animated eyes as he dropped chunks of fruits into the dispenser.

Right then Rose stood next to Rey who was appraising Poe from a distance. “Another semester has ended and you still have not made any move on Ben. When are you going to pay heed to my advice and confess to him about how you feel?” Rose asked.

Rey couldn’t answer. She tilted her head to the left and shrugged. “He will probably laugh it off. He’d assume that I was pranking him or was doing a dare because you know, I’ve been snippy with him...since forever. I am sure he has only viewed me as a study rival, a competitor, nothing more.” 

“Haah.”, Poe bellowed when he added 3 bottles of vodka. This snapped the girls’ attention back to him. He was so theatrical.

“What’s a party without tequila? Huh.” He looked at the audience demanding a reaction. And once they cheered him on he poured bottles of rum too.

“Next, Jack Sparrow in the house! And we’re topping this off with juice. Now, bringing in OJ, Pineapple and Cranberry juice.”

The room went wild with hooting and whistles by the time Poe finished up mixing the giant liquid dispenser. He lifted up the dispenser over his head and shook it for a couple of seconds.

He almost sprained his wrist when he lost his grip on the handle, yeah the horrified look on his face was comical.

**~.~.~**

Poe handed Rose and Rey each a cup of punch and gestured them to drink it up. Ben found the girls asking for a refill and decided to suggest they slow down their intake. 

“I can handle my drink . It’s just another cup.”, Rey countered.

“Oh ya, she is a tanker. A water tanker, in this case, a Punch Tanker. She drinks like a fish.”, Rose attested.

Ben shook his head, “Rey’s liver might be made of iron, and her bladder might be a gigantic black hole but she is not immune to the toxicity of this drink. Trust me, I’ve witnessed her failing to stomach two glasses of LIIT, and this punch is much stronger than that drink. You guys ought to pace it out.”

“Is that a challenge or an insult, Solo.”, Rey frowned as she cocked her head at Ben.

“It’s a warning Rey. I am looking out for you both.”, Ben exasperated.

“Hmm. No. That felt like a dare. And honestly, I drank LIIT on an empty stomach that’s why I got shitfaced so easily that one time.”, Rey defended. 

In truth, Rey was touched by the genuine concern Ben showed. She took delight in it. It has not gone past her notice that Ben has been less acerbic with her in each past semester.

Maybe the credit goes to the assignments and competitions for which they had to work together. Surely, there were many moments where their ideas clashed but they grew to adjust to the other’s work style, so much so that by the fourth semester they had built a camaraderie between themselves.

Currently, an idea was smouldering inside of Rey that she could not dampen.

“You know what, let's play Caps, you and I. It's just like Beer Pong. If you get the cap into the cup, the other person has to drink their whole cup of beer. You will see that I will still be well composed after all.”

Poe and Rose gave each other a look. “They are at it again. Always dancing around each other but never having the guts to voice out their liking for the other. I want to implant spines in their backs because they are clearly lacking it.”, Rose whispered to Poe.

“Rey, you are treating this like it’s another competition when in fact, I am only trying to be a gentleman and care for my guests. Not so surprisingly, you are pitting yourself against me once again.”

“Now be honest, does it excite you to challenge me, or do you find me so magnetic that you enjoy drawing me into your space?”, Ben asked innocently.

Well he feigned innocence and Rey’s perplexed expression tells him that he caught her off guard. He wondered whether Rey would admit that she genuinely liked him and his company over their harmless bickering.

“Rose! Do you think one of them is finally catching on?”, Poe whispered to Rose. 

“Maybe.”, Rey whispered back.

Rey huffed loudly. She expected a zealous agreement to her proposal not a teasing inquiry.

“Be a sport and play this game with me you dum dum! Don’t strain your big head to overanalyze my proposition. You can exploit it for a better use.”

Rey said as she dragged him towards the kitchen table to start their game of Caps. Ben simply acquiesced.

**~.~.~**

They set a couple of cups half-filled with punch on the kitchen table and played a few rounds of Caps. By the time they scored 4 caps each Rose suggested that they call it a draw.

Rey felt the buzz of the alcohol in her system so she decided to rehydrate herself with water before she got more tipsy.

Ben left the kitchen to check on the rest of the villa. He needed to maintain some semblance of order. Han told him that he would shut down Ben’s party if it got out of hand, so Ben wanted to ensure that the carousel would not get too wild.

**~.~.~**

Once Ben took a round of the villa, he settled himself on a couch and chatted with Hux and Vicrul. As he stood up and turned on his right he bumped into his classmate Desna causing the hot head to spill his own drink on himself. 

“Couldn’t you have watched where you were heading, you giant sasquatch! Because of you, my cashmere vest is ruined. There is no way I can salvage this garment anymore.”, Desna berated.

Ben was planning to apologize for the mishap but he changed his mind when he got called a sasquatch. Desna was hostile with his words so Ben decided that the scowling boy didn’t deserve a “sorry”.

“Just take your vest to a dry-cleaner dude, they’ll undo the calamity that has struck upon you.”, Ben said tersely.

“Are you deaf, Elephant Ears? I said my vest can’t be mended. It’s going to be of no use anymore. This is because of you, you Dumbo.”, Desna pointed his forefinger at Ben accusingly. 

Desna’s overly dramatic reaction was disproportionate to Ben’s mistake and Ben was about to ask him to chill the fuck down. Just then Rey popped her head out of the kitchen and shouted across the hall, “Hey Mr. Pretentious, did you just call him a Dumbo?”

Desna gave an indignant look at Rey, “Yeah, what about it?”

That deeply ticked off Rey. The wires in her brain blazed with fire. She strode across the living room with unbalanced steps.

Then when she stood before the confused looking Desna, she grabbed his vest and yelled, "No one gets to insult my Dumbo but me!"

“You don’t have the right to insult him nor do you have the right to crib about your out-of-fashion grandpa vest, you hear me!”, Rey sneered at Desna as she twisted his soaked vest. More reasons for him to whine about his ruined “cashmere vest”.

Ben was gobsmacked by the current development and took a step back to sit down on his couch again. He was a spectator to the comedic scene that unfolded before him.

“Get your claws off my vest and put your face away from me woman. You already reek of alcohol.” Desna tried to free himself of Rey’s grasp. 

But Rey did not budge and instead proceeded to grab a chunk of hair on the back of Desna’s head and brought his face down to her’s, “It’s a party, you drink, duh!. Now apologize!.”

“Apologize for what?”

“Apologize for insulting me and my dum dum.”, Rey demanded looking increasingly haughty.

Desna was petrified. He turned his head back at Ben and asked pleadingly, “Aren’t you going to stop your crazy girlfriend? This is unfair. I have not wronged anyone here but you have -”. Rey pulled his hair back before he could finish his appeal.

He yelped sharply but Rey did not let go.

“Apologize doofus!”, Rey scolded him again.

Ben was awed and amused by Rey’s protective behaviour. He was actually enjoying this turn of events.

“A. She is not my girlfriend. B. Just do what she asks you to do, Dez. Wouldn’t want her to smash your face on the floor, now would you?”, Ben stated wryly. Yes, he was enjoying this way too much.

Desna hurriedly apologized to both Rey and Ben. Despite his insincerity, Rey unclutched her hand and let him go. Desna muttered something under his breath but she decided to let him be.

Ben approached Rey and they were both giggling over what transpired when someone behind Rey cleared their throat. Someone poked on the back of her shoulders so she turned around.

“Rey?”

“Eska?”

A surly looking Eska, Desna’s twin sister, tackled Rey down to the floor and started pulling at her hair. Desna was very put off by his mistreatment so he asked his sister to get back at Rey. It was quite funny that Desna could not hold his own and had to bring his twin to take revenge.

Ben and Hux tried to break the girls apart but the effort was in vain. On the other hand, Desna was pleased with himself and was encouraging his sister to hit Rey in the stomach.

“On the right Desna, punch that whore on her right rib.”, Desna shouted.

That one word set off Ben’s fuses. He had been restraining himself from harming the twins but no more. He saw red. 

So he grabbed Desna’s ugly ass vest and knocked him to the floor. Ben threw a punch at him but Desna retaliated by smashing his beer bottle at Ben’s face. 

The room was in chaos. Punches and kicks were flying between the assailants. People hooted on. It was chaos.

“Stop the fight right this second”, someone hollered from the entryway. It was Han.

The four people on the floor slowly untangled themselves and stood up to apologize for the mess they caused.

Han was frowning when he assessed the kids’ disheveled state. “Tidy up the floor, you all are leaving in an hour.”, Han commanded sternly.

**~.~.~**

“Ben.”, Han beckoned Ben into the washroom. “Clean up your face. Patch yourself up.”

Ben nodded politely .

“How did you even let him touch you, son? You should have overpowered him, do I need to sign you up for boxing sessions, eh?”, Han said playfully. He adored Ben but he knew that he had to appear strict too. Cannot let Leia be under the impression that Han lets Ben go loose.

“Hi Mr. Solo, sorry for causing trouble. It’s not Ben’s fault. He was trying to stick up for me but we let our rage take over our senses. He was just trying to protect me.”, Rey apologized once she found Ben and Han in the washroom.

Han considered her justification and gave a nod of approval. He asked them to look after themselves and left.

**~.~.~**

“You shouldn't have tackled him down, Ben. You looked like a literal bloodlusted beast when you slammed him to the floor.”, Rey said softly while cleaning up a cut on the side of his right cheek. 

Typically a wound would mar a pretty face but this particular cut made Ben look hotter. 

Woah, Rey surprised herself again with her thoughts about her secret crush. She thinks it must be the alcohol, yep, that bloody illicit concoction. Poe’s punch is at fault tonight.

Ben groaned lowly at her comment, “I was planning to spare his frail ass until he threw that slur at you. That asshole asked for a good beating and I gave him one.” 

Rey conceded a single hum. 

“I was handling the situation well. But once you jumped in he looked like a ragdoll being tossed by a giant.”, Rey chuckled at her own remark.

“Yeah.”

Ben and Rey helped each other with their cuts and grazes in silence. The fistfight pumped up enough adrenaline in their bodies that they had sobered up by the time Han had intervened. They were no more in alcohol induced haze.

Once they straightened themselves up, Rey broached the topic of the fight again.

“Thankyou for coming to my defence, Ben. That was sweet despite the mayhem that ensued.”, Rey thanked genuinely.

Ben smiled at her. “Likewise. Thanks for speaking up for me. This dum dum will forever be thankful to you.” Ben paused and continued, “You roughed him up a bit ... to the extent that he brought his evil twin to battle us.” He laughed.

Rey didn’t know what to say. She pressed her lips together and shrugged, then added, “He was being stupid and unkind, you know. That’s why I thought I should show him his place.” 

Ben nodded sagely.

“You called me your dumbo.”, Ben pointed out. 

Rey appeared befuddled. There was an awkward air around Rey, she tried to look nonchalant. 

“Uhuh, I did. Like I said earlier, Desna was being mean for no reason so I told him only I could call you a dumbo.”

Ben pouted. “That’s it ?” he asked, looking unconvinced. Rey nodded with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

“Johnson, for someone so confident and brave, you surely chicken out when it comes to talking about your feelings for someone you like.”

Rey was puzzled now. She wondered what Ben was insinuating. Did he know that she liked him?

“Rey, do you still not remember that night?”

“What night? Which night?”, Rey was looking blankly at Ben. She had no clue about which night Ben was referencing.

“After our regional round at last sem’s moot competition? LIIT ? You took me to a corner and told me that you like me. You even gave me a kiss on my cheek when I confirmed that I reciprocate your feelings.”, Ben clarified to Rey. 

Her jaw almost dropped to the floor. She could not believe her ears. Was he pranking her? She did not think so because Ben’s earnest gaze told her that he was stating something serious. Something serious enough to be the truth.

Rey blinked herself out of her stupor. “I am sorry but did I really admit that to you? Why don’t I remember any of it? … wait, I do remember cornering you but the rest is a blur Ben.”

“Well yeah, I am not cooking up a lie Rey. I guess it was liquid courage that night as well.” Ben stated looking disappointed.

“You declared your liking to me , I did the same. Then the next day you couldn’t remember events about the previous night. Your LIIT caused you a memory lapse I guess.”

That revelation stunned her greatly. She was dazed. She felt shock, guilt and regret for Ben. Rey could not believe that they had already exchanged their “I like you” s but continued to play frenemies because her alcohol addled brain chose to dump that important portion of her memory.

Rey released a deep sigh and dragged her palm down her face. She felt like shit. Time to mend the error.

Rey looked remorsefully at Ben and asked if he would forgive her for being the actual “Dumbo” in this scenario. 

“I am really sorry that my memory blacked out Ben, I swear I am sorry. Can we start over again?”

“You sure you will remember about tonight if I say yes?”

“Yes! I am not tipsy anymore, I swear!” Rey affirmed as she grabbed his hands and gave it a press. She is sure she has never acted so desperately in front of Ben before. But if it satisfies his doubts over her then she did not care if she had to stay desperate to prove her sincerity.

He stared at her face to assess her for a few seconds then he burst into a goofy grin. “I think I can give us another shot.” 

Rey was giddy with happiness. Maybe Poe’s Hunch Punch is not so faulty after all.


End file.
